


Sweet Celebration

by QueenTrickster



Category: Jacksepticeye RPF, Markiplier RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Jack's 4 million, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenTrickster/pseuds/QueenTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack thinks his day can't get any better because he just hit 4 million subscribers on youtube. That is, until Mark texts him.</p><p>(lol I suck at summaries, this is cute, I swear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> am I still septiplier trash? yeh. yeh I am
> 
> also breaking news: people that suck at writing conversations shouldn't write a fic that is centred around conversation (and with people I mean me) and aromantic people shouldn't try to write something romantic when they have no clue what romance/love it (and with people I mean once again me)

Jack had felt incredibly happy the entire day, smiling non stop. He had just hit four million subscribers on youtube and he still couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe so many people wanted to watch his videos, couldn’t believe that he was bringing so many people happiness but he was also so extremely grateful for the fact that he could, he was so grateful that these people, these four million people, gave him the opportunity to do what he loved every single day and supported him in pretty much every choice he made. He really was one of the luckiest people on earth.

Then Mark texted him and he felt himself grin even wider.

 _Congratz on 4 million subs man! you deserve every single one of them :D wanna skype?_ it read.

Jack quickly texted back.

_Thx bro! I still can’t believe it! and of course :D I’ll go online now, see you there :)_

He immediately went to skype and a few seconds after he logged in Mark called him and he quickly accepted. Mark’s smiling face popped onto the screen and Jack couldn’t help but grin at seeing his friend, the happy feeling inside growing even more. When Mark’s eyes locked with Jack’s his smile grew wider as well and a twinkle appeared in his eyes.

“Hey Jack,” Mark said in his deep voice and Jack felt a shiver ran down his spine. Mark’s voice was just too good sometimes.

“Heya Mark,” he replied, “how you doing?”

“I’m alright but I’m not the one who just hit four million,” Mark joked.

“No, you’re the one who just hit seven million,” Jack joked back, “but in all seriousness, I really can’t believe I got this many subs, like, whoa.”

“I know exactly what you mean, it’s just so unbelievable that so many people want to watch our videos,” Mark shook his head, “sometimes I’m having trouble believing that it’s all real, seven million people for me and four million people for you… I can’t even wrap my head around those numbers.”

Jack smiled at that, he was very familiar with that feeling, four million was just such an insane number and he was just about to say something about it when Mark sighed.

“Man I wished we lived closer together so I could give you a congratulatory hug.”

“Guess yer ‘ill just ‘ave ter move ter Ireland than, laddie!” Jack joked with his thickest Irish accent until he saw the seriousness in Mark’s eyes, “I wish we could live closer together as well, just so we could see each other more often. Play some games, drink some beer.”

Jack kept summing up things he would like to do with Mark if they would live closer together and Mark got a soft look in his eyes while he was listening to the young Irishman, as if Jack was the most precious thing in the whole world, a rare gem that not many people laid eyes upon or a miracle even, seen only once every thousand years.

However, Jack didn’t notice any of this as he just kept on rambling, making animated gestures and expressions to accompany his chatter. After two or three minutes Jack finally realised that he had maybe been talking a tad too much and he quickly shut up.

“Sorry about that Mark, I just got lost in my thoughts there for a sec and lost track of time.”

The hint of a smile was visible on Mark’s lips and Jack wondered why it was there, it couldn’t have been that much fun just listening to him chattering the day away but he couldn’t think much of it because Mark started talking and all his attention went to Mark’s voice.

“It’s fine Jack, don’t worry about it. It’s nice to hear you talking about all the stuff you want to do together. Besides, you have a nice voice so I don’t mind listening to it at all.”

“Wait what? You think I have a nice voice? I’m just a loud bastard, you’re the one with the nice voice!” Jack exclaimed, totally shocked that his friend had just said this.

“Of course I think that you have a nice voice,” Mark chuckled, “and I am pretty sure those four million subscribers of yours agree with me!”

“No way dude! Those people just like me because I’m, like I said, such a loud bastard!”

“I don’t think that’s why those people like you at all, yes, it’s part of it but most people are attracted by your radiance and brightness, the amount of energy that you emit. That, Jack, is why people come to you and it’s also why they stay.”

“Radiance and brightness? Energy? I- what? I’m sorry Mark but I don’t understand what you’re saying,” Jack said bewildered.

Mark smiled a sad smile and Jack got even more confused, what the hell was Mark getting at?

“Of course you don’t understand Jack, if only you could see how beautiful you are-”

“Wait a sec, hold up,” he interrupted, “beautiful? You think I am beautiful? Me?” Jack had probably never been so confused in his whole live. Mark had just called him beautiful. That really didn’t make any sense, out of the two of them Mark should definitely be the beautiful one.

“Yes, Jack, I think you’re beautiful,” Mark stated.

“But… why?” he asked, even more nonplussed than he had already been. Jack was now officially lost, he really didn’t understand what Mark was getting at. He really didn’t.

Mark took a deep breath before he calmly stated something that made Jack’s mouth fell open in shock and surprise.

“Because I am in love with you, Jack.”

Jack’s jaw was probably somewhere on the floor, because had Mark, his friend Mark, the Mark he had admired for so long, just said that he was in love with him?

Mark must have seen the shock on Jack’s face because he spoke again, explaining what he had just said.

“I’ve been in love with you for awhile now Jack and I can’t explain the feeling properly, it’s just that, well, you’re like a light to me. The brightest light there has ever been, the brightest light that there ever will be, and I always look forward to seeing that light, to seeing you, and when I do see you I never want to leave your absence again. I always want to be with you and I always want you to be by my side. I love you, Jack, I really do, I am in love with you with every fiber of my being.”

Mark smiled, gentle and sad at the same time, “I understand that this must have been a shock for you. I-, I will leave you alone now. So you can think about what I just said and so,” Mark took a deep breath, “so you can think about your own feelings.”

That shook Jack out of his state of shock and confusion.

“No, Mark! Wait,” he shouted. “Wait,” he said softer this time. Mark froze, unable to move and his expression was a mixture of hope and fear. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his hands trembling slightly.

“I-, I think I love you too. I am not sure but the way you describe it… I have felt that way about you for the longest time. Maybe I just never realised it for what it was. Maybe I am just one dense motherfucker,” he laughed hoarsely, “but I really do think that I love you. Yeah, I am sure that I love you, everything is clicking into place now,” he looked up, into the other’s eyes, “Mark, I love you. I really do.”

When he finished speaking they were both silent for some time, unsure of what to do next. But then tears started falling out of Mark’s eyes, surprising the both of them.

“Mark? Are you okay, Mark?” Jack asked, his voice high pitched with panic.

“I-, yes, yes I am okay. It’s just,” Mark made a vague hand gesture, “it’s just that I am so happy right now. It’s all just a bit overwhelming. I never imagined that you would feel the same way. I had hoped for it but I had never thought that it would really happen.” He grinned now though, despite the tears that were still falling and he quickly wiped them away. “Am I your boyfriend now?” Mark asked laughing, eyes twinkling.

Jack grinned from ear to ear, never before in his life had he felt this happy. He really was the luckiest person on earth.

“Yes you are, and I am yours.”

  
~*~0~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this fic because I had so much fun writing it! I really enjoyed myself despite being horrible at writing conversations and romance but I tried and I put in a lot of effort to make it as good as possible :3
> 
> Tips, criticism, or just something nice are always welcome :D
> 
> Also I was thinking of making this into a series that gets updated whenever Jack gets to a new milestone so part II would be uploaded once Jack hits 5 million but I'm not really sure yet so tell my what you think about that :)
> 
> And last but not least, come chat with me about septiplier on tumblr: theseptiplierboss.tumblr.com


End file.
